Al Di Napoli
Italian- American |affiliations = |vehicles = Black Dubsta |businesses = Actor |voice = Jody Wood (TBoGT) Dominic Comperatore (GTA V) |status = Determinant}} Albert "Al" Di Napoli is an Italian-American actor who appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Events of TBoGT During one of the Club Management missions, Dessie calls Luis and asks him to pick up Di Napoli from Hercules, which confuses Luis as Al is not gay. Luis finds him totally wasted at the bar, in the middle of a four day bender, with no idea how he got there. He asks Luis to drive him to Vespucci University for a drug deal with Oscar Gomez and one of his goons, apparently to buy more drugs. However, the deal turns out have been watched by the Liberty City Police Department, and the four are forced to scram. After evading the police ambush, Luis takes Al to the Amdram Theatre for a show in which he starred, called Leg-Less, at which point Di Napoli states that he does his best work high. A The Celebinator reading cop noticed Al as one of the suspects of the university drug bust, but although Al had several prostitutes to try and backup his alibi, which he said he spent all night in his hotel room, he was still considered a suspect. His play Leg-Less is about a wheelchair bound protagonist struggling to cope with everyday life, as one of the many posters imply. The term "leg less" is a double entente as leg less means, quite literally, no legs or completely drunk, 'so drunk, he can't walk'. When not performing shows or acting in films or TV, Al lives in Vice City. Al claims to not like the atmosphere of Los Santos and doesn't understand why so many actors love it there. He also annoys Luis asking when him and Tony are expanding the operation down to Vice. Events of GTA V Al Di Napoli appears again in Los Santos in 2013. He is the target of Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, two stalkers who enjoy collecting celebrity memorabilia, during the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli. They employ Trevor Philips to kidnap him, which he does successfully after a high speed chase through the city. Later, they tell Trevor that Al is being difficult and let him deal with him however he wishes. Here, the player is presented with the opportunity to release him, or leave him on the train tracks and kill him. If Trevor releases him early, Al will pay him $3,000 and not discuss his kidnapping publicly. If Trevor releases him at the power station, just before the train tracks, Al will pay him $10,000 and, again, not discuss his kidnapping publicly. The latter option of this release on the first accomplishment of this mission is recommended to players who want to increase their cash score. While killing him is essential to getting a gold medal for the related mission, this is best saved for a mission replay. Mission Appearences ;TBoGT * Club Management ;GTA V * Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli * Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (Can be killed) Gallery AlDiNapoli-TBOGT.png|Al Di Napoli in TBoGT AlDiNapoli.JPG|Di Napoli in 2013 Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto V, he is one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. *On the in-game website classicvinewood.com, there is an action movie starring Al Di Napoli called The Redeemer, made in 1989 and produced by Dreyfuss Productions. *His name may be a reference to the Italian/Udinese striker Antonio Di Natale; like Di Natale, the initials are the same, and Napoli's second name is the name of the city where Di Natale was born. *While his death is be determinant, it is possible that his death is the canonical outcome due to the gold medal requirements for the mission. Navigation de:Al Di Napoli es:Al Di Napoli hu:Al Di Napoli Di Napoli, Al Di Napoli, Al Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Actors Category:Media Personalities Category:Determinant Characters